


The Call

by Tuiteyfruity



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Modern AU, willzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Willzing + Police au! </p><p>However I’ve been watching a lot of Sirens so I made this a Sirens AU. That means police and EMTs.<br/>(written quickly and not proofread)</p><p>This is my first ever Temeraire fic! I hope you guys enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

The call had come almost the second Tharkay had arrived at work, but that was being an EMT, people had medical emergencies at all hours. Sometimes those people were the police.

When it was the police that needed help that usually meant gunshot wounds, and those could be nasty.

Arriving at the scene Tharkay only found two cops. one sitting down next to the car, clutching his left arm which was bleeding, and the other standing around in an frantic state. The wounded one was clearly trying to calm his partner. He was also very handsome, strong jaw, clean shaven, with his blond hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. The other cop was a much younger Chinese man, with a fashionable haircut and a mustache. Tharkay couldn’t tell whether the mustache was fashionable or not.

“Oh thank god you’re here! Laurence, the paramedics, they will help! I’m so sorry! He got shot, it should have been me!” Not much of an accent, but the man had a very loud and carrying voice that was lower than expected for someone who looked so young. 

“Temeraire calm down,” said Laurence as Tharkay knelt next to him to replace Laurence’s hand with proper bandages and cleaned the wound as much as was possible. The bullet was still in the man’s arm. That explained why Laurence wasn’t collapsing from blood loss, however the pain must be unbearable, yet the man showed nothing of it in his face. Temeraire seemed to be in much more distress than Laurence.

“He’s new,” said Laurence, looking at Tharkay who jerked his head up, damn the man’s eyes were sparkling blue. No. Dammit you can’t be distracted by how hot this injured policeman is! “Excitable, but loyal to a fault and smarter than any cop I’ve ever met.”

That last part he said only loud enough for Tharkay to hear. Temeraire was talking to the other EMTs, explaining that there had been an armed robbery, Laurence and the robber exchanged fire and the other officers had given chase.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Laurence asked, turning his blue eyes to Tharkay. Pain was certainly present there. 

“Tenzing Tharkay,” Tharkay answered. He had certainly been staring into Laurence's eyes far too long by now. 

“William Laurence, pleasure to meet you, would you be so kind as to help me into the ambulance while Tem’s occupied? Thanks. He can come along but he will also insist on carrying me everywhere and I want to walk on my own while I can.”

“He can carry you?” Tharkay asked, glancing at Temeraire again. His frame looked thin but he supposed that the loose uniform and thick vest could be concealing Temeraire’s true physique. 

During the ambulance ride to the hospital, Tharkay stayed at Laurence’s side, monitoring his physical state. Temeraire was still fervently apologizing and reassuring Laurence, with Laurence showing amazing self- restraint as he repeatedly explained how he was fine and how this wasn’t Temeraire’s fault. When they left the hospital, just as Laurence was being prepped for surgery, Tharkay had a new contact in his phone that he hoped he would muster up the courage to call.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Please leave a comment.
> 
> You can send me prompts at jewishdragon.tumblr.com


End file.
